Alchemy
Alchemy is both a creation system and a skill. The skill can be learned in the eastern part of the alchemy building, in the Soleil Sanctuary, and with Wevi Lovowe in a small home in the Alteri sector. Alchemy 101 The first thing one will need in starting a career in alchemy is a tome. Tomes for all of the potions except the hardest one are available for purchase in the south room of the alchemy building. They are listed in order of difficulty, with the first one on the menu being the easiest. After you purchse your tome (or find one in the donation bin in Cloud Court), you will need to STUDY it in intervals. How long it will take you to study a tome will mostly depend on your research skill and whether you are actually able to learn it or not will depend on your alchemy skill. After you have learned the tome, you will see what ingredients are required for it. There will always be three ingredients. You must make sure you have equal parts of each prepared part in order to successfully mix your potions. =Preparation= So you have all the ingredients and you're thinking to yourself "Now what?" Now it is necessary to refine your ingredients to the proper form. Each part will have a specific way it needed to be prepared and you will need special tools to do so. After you have prepared your ingredients, place them in a flask and once you have made sure that they are all equal parts by LOOKing at the flask, MIX your flask with a stirring rod. If you have put the correct, properly-prepared ingredients in equal amounts and have learned the tome for that specific potion, you will now be holding a potion! *'Alloy '- smelt any two metals in a crucible to make alloy. Pour in a casting die to make an ingot, which will then need to be shaved with an ingot shaver into a dust. *'Archer's arrow '- crush to pulp in a mortar, and then boil on a stove to make an infusion. *'Argus fruit '- crush in a mortar to make a pulp *'Aroai stone '- crush in a mortar to make powder *'Copper '- smelt in a crucible, pour into casting die, then shave with an ingot shaver into dust *'Dedla seed '- crush to pulp in a mortar, then press in a pressing tool to make oil. *'Diamond '- crush in a mortar to make powder *'Emerald '- crush in a mortar to make powder *'Gold '- smelt in crucible, pour in casting die and then shave with an ingot shaver. *'Illafai stone '- crush in mortar to make powder *'Imfel sees '- crush in mortar to make pulp, boil pulp to make crystals *[[Londrum|Londrum]] - chop with alchemy knife to make slices *'Onyx '- crush in mortar to make powder *'Ruby '- crush in mortar to make powder *'Sapphire '- crush in mortar to make powder *'Sickle weed '- dry in drying pouch, crush in mortar to make powder, boil powder [to infusion *'Silver '- smelt in a crucible, pour into casting die, then shave with an ingot shaver into dust *'Sirolei ivy '- dry in drying pouch, crush in mortar to make powder, boil powder to infusion *'Stais flower '-dry in drying pouch, crush in mortar to make powder, boil powder to infusion. *'Tandrum weed '- dry in drying pouch, crush in mortar to make powder *'Titanium '- smelt in crucible, pour in casting die and then shave with an ingot shaver. *'Vellian '- smelt in crucible, pour in casting die and then shave with an ingot shaver. Category:Skills